Monarch
Our Mission: Discovery and Defense in a Time of Monsters. -Monarch mission statement Monarch is a secretive scientific organization that specializes in monitoring and observing Kaiju (or Titans) that are present on Terra such as Godzilla and many others. Overview Monarch is one of many organizations that specialize in dealing with the Kaiju of Terra during the later half of the 20th and through out the 21st century. Monarch first came into establishment not long after Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo in 1954 and have been monitoring Kaiju activity around the world. It is an international organization as they have members from many different parts of the world, having many scientists and military operatives among their ranks. Many of their members are experts in biology, zoology, palaeontology, radiobiology, cryptozoology and many other fields of study that are essential in Monarch's specialty. Monarch has mainly operated in secret through the majority of their history but have recently join forces with the Counter Kaiju Reaction Force due to their similar goals. Their main goal is to discover new types of Kaiju and protect them similarly to an endangered species as they believe that Kaiju have been an essential part of Terra whilst maintaining a balanced coexistence between the humans and the Kaiju. History Monarch was founded by Eiji Serizawa several months after Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo during 1954 and during the King of the Monsters unexpected return. Monarch would go onto to Monitor not only Godzilla, but several other Kaiju that appeared after him. Synopsis Half-Centaury War Arc In 1954, several months had passed since Godzilla's first appeared in Tokyo and his death via the Oxygen Destroyer, but the King of the Monster makes his return from the dead in the September of the same year. To combat Godzilla and to prepare for the possibilities of others like him, Japanese Navy Officer Eiji Serizawa founds the first Japanese/American military organization: Monarch. In 1967, A Monarch team led by scientists Paul Stewart and Akami Togawa arrive in China to investigate sightings of the Yeren, or Chinese Wildman. They believed that if monsters like Godzilla exist, then it's more than likely that cryptids sighted over the years such as Bigfoot or Nessie could also exist as well. As the team sets up camp, many members start to have the feeling of being watched before Akami hears something from the forest and soon a young, chimp-sized Gaira and Sanda emerge. The young, curious Gargantuas fearlessly approached Akami, who gave them some food before they returned to the forest. The same team attempt to track down both Gargantuas over the next several years to no success. In 1971, the streets of London, England became overwhelmed by huge clouds of air-polluting smoke, baffling meteorologists and defying atmospheric physicists. A Monarch team arrives to investigate and discover a strange extraterrestrial creature called Hedorah residing in the River Thames, feeding on pollutants in the water and emitting clouds of pollution in the air. Not long after being found, Hedorah quickly retreats back out to the sea to find new feeding grounds. In 1973, Monarch Senior Official William Randa and Semiologist Houston Brooks plan an expedition to an uncharted area of region of the Pacific Ocean known as Skull Island. Randa hires tracker James Conrad, photographer Mason Weaver and the helicopter squadron called the Sky Devils lead by Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard. Once the expedition team make it through the storm clouds surrounding Skull Island, the Sky Devil squadron drop explosives to see if the ground of the island is hollow but are soon confronted by King Kong. After Kong manages to destroy the helicopters, the expedition team are separated into two groups. Left stranded on the island, their only way of escape is a resupply team meeting them at the northern end of the island in three days. Whilst Packard's group goes in search of the missing Jack Chapman, Conrad's group encounter the local Iwi islanders and meet the stranded WW2 pilot Hank Marlow who joins their group. The following day the two groups reunite but after they are attacked by a Skullcrawler at the Bone Yards, Packard goes rogue and plans to kill Kong to avenge his fallen men. Soon Conrad and Weaver meet Kong face to face, seeing his gentle side before Kong. However, Packard and his remaining men uses the Seismic explosives to lure Kong into a trap to kill him. As Conrad and Weaver try to prevent the killing of Kong, Ramarak emerges from the swamp and heads towards the downed Kong. The human flee expect for Packard who is killed by Kong before the ape is overpowered by the alpha Skullcrawler. On the third day, Ramarak chases down the fleeing humans but Kong catches up with the reptile and the two battle. With some help from the humans, Kong is able to wound Ramarak and sending him fleeing back to his underground domain. Kong departs peacefully as the rescue helicopter revives to rescue the survivors of the expedition. Around the same year, a Monarch team was sent to Okinawa to investigate the possible existence of King Caesar after discovering ancient records that spoke of a mighty creature serving as a protector to the ancient to the royal family of the ancient Ryukyu Kingdom. Upon arrival, the team discovers an ancient site that leads to an underground tunnel system, one of which led to a series of chambers deep below the surface of the ocean. These chambers led to the ruins of a city created by an ancient civilization of an unknown culture, with some of the ruins containing wall carvings and statues of a creature similar to a Kaiju. The team soon found another chamber where they discovered the creature depicted by the in the ruins: Megalon. The creature was found in comatose state from his battle with King Caesar, with the Monarch scientists theorizing that after the fall of the Ryukyu Kingdom and the disappearance of the two Kaiju, a group of ancient people arrived on Okinawa and discovered the comatose Megalon underground. These people, who Monarch dubbed Seatopians and ruins of their city Seatopia, appeared to see Megalon as their god and began to worship him. The Monarch team set up camp at the site to learn more about the Seatopian culture and to keep Megalon in his coma. However, unbeknownst to the team, military weapon tests occur nearby and the force of these weapons end up reawakening Megalon from his slumber, leading him to kill many members of the team and destroying the ruins of Seatopia as he broke free. In 1980, Eiji Serizawa calls he son Ishiro to Tokyo. Once there, Eiji reveals to his son the truth about his profession which he had kept secret, telling him how he was involved with Monarch and his work with Godzilla and the other Kaiju. In 1981, Eiji Serizawa passed away. Whilst attending his father's funeral, Ishiro is approached by a friend of his father, Shaw, who offers him a position at Monarch to continue his father's work. Ishiro says he is ready and joins Monarch, following in the footsteps of his father. In January 1986, Monarch tracking down former scientist turned arms dealer Doctor Deverich to India, They send two agents disguised as arms dealer in an attempt to acquire Deverich's Psionic Transmitters. The agents meet Deverich in Bombay whilsts Godzilla is attacking and the Anti-Megolosaurus Force send MechaGodzilla to battle the saurian. Once the transmitters are in their possession, the agents take them back to Monarch labs for research and experimentation. In 1995, Houston Brooks and his son Aaron Brooks (also a Monarch member) argue regarding Skull Island, with Aaron outraged that Monarch kept Skull Island a secret and why his father trusts King Kong. Houston states that Kong is king of the island and can keep the creatures of Skull Island under control. Aaron asks what's the second line of defence should Kong fail and how they are even sure Kong is still alive. Houston tells how many of his died during the 1973 mission and believes Skull Island is a secret worth keeping, Aaron storms off with frustration. On August 7th, Aaron Brooks gathers a team for a rogue expedition to Skull Island, not trusting Kong with humanity's survival. Aaron is accompanied by cryptobiologist Evgenij Medov, Monarch Agent Evelyn Matemavi, survival instructor Helen Karsten, pilot Cejudo, and mythographer Walter R. Riccio. Once arriving at Skull Island, the V-22 Osprey manages to penetrate the storm clouds but a flock of Psychovultures damage the craft. The V-22 begins to crash land on the island, with everyone part from Cejudo parachuting down. The group goes to find Cejudo but are soon attacked by a pack of Death Jackals, who kill Karsten whilst the others retreat. However, King Kong arrives and kills the Death Jackals. As the great ape leaves, Aaron's team encounter the Iwi settlers and Ato (one of the few speaking members of the tribe), who calls the scientists the "Awati" (The People from the Sky). The Iwi bring Aaron's team to their village. On July 14th 1996, Aaron and his time are still on Skull Island at the Iwi village. Aaron has been keeping recorded journal of his time on the island, has befriended Ato and has been having second thoughts on Skull Island. Riccio has become immersed in the Iwi culture and has taken a liking to a medicinal brew. The team soon finds a mural depicting the Iwi's ancestors and for telling the arrival of the "Awati". Riccio soon begins to have visions which cause him pain, with his seeing the ancient battle between Kong's species and the Skullcrawlers. The rest of the expedition believe Riccio's vision are a result of the medicine. The Iwi plan to take the group on a pilgrimage with the Monarch agents accept as they see it as a chance to observe Kong and to try to find the V-22. On July 15th, Ato and the other Iwi members take the group to a ship wreck which houses another mural, this time depicting the Iwi encountering Kong's mother and father. Riccio has another vision, one of the event shown on the Mural, Ato sees this as a bad omen and believes Riccio could be a danger. When trying to chase after Riccio, the group are confronted by a Sirenjaw. They retreat to a crashed 1973 Monarch Helicopter and soon Kong goes to battle the Sirenjaw. On July 16th, the group finds the carcass of the slain Sirenjaw with scavengers feasting upon it and are forced to wait until the beasts leave so they can get to the village safely. Aaron finally gets a radio call from Cejubo, who asks for the groups location to pick them up in the barely air born V-22. Ato states there is a safe place for the group to be picked up, but it requires the Boneyards. Aaron calls off the expedition with the chance to leave the island, much to Riccio dismay who is still infatuated with new found religion. When at the boneyards, the group hides from two Skullcrawlers and Riccio has another vision, which reveals Boneyards of Kong's original den and goes into the events of his birth, giving Aaron a new view on Kong. With Riccio now fully obsessed with Kong, Aaron and the others bid him farewell, saying they hope to see him at the pick up point but if not, Riccio can stay on Skull Island. As night falls, the group are about to meet Cejudo in the V-22 but the aircraft is shot out of sky and Cejudo is killed. The group see that Riccio, armed with a rocket launcher, destroyed the V-22. Riccio kills Matemavi and holds the group at gun point, as he intends for them to meet Kong face-to-face. Riccio explains that he plans to bring the Iwi's protective wall and that if Kong arrives to same them, it will prove that Kong fights for more than vengeance but when Aaron asks what if Kong doesn't come, Riccio states that the Iwi never deserved Kong. A pack of Death Jackals arrive, giving the group a chance to escape as Riccio battles the beasts. On July 17th, the group arrives at Iwi village but a explosion occurs which destroys part of the wall, the explosion revealed to detonated by Riccio with explosives from the 1973 mission. Several Mother Longlegs revive to attack the Iwi, Medov is killed by one of the spiders. As Aaron tries his bests to defend the Iwi, Kong arrives on the scene and slays the Mother Longlegs and kills Riccio. After Aaron meets Kong face-to-face, the King of Skull Island leaves. Aaron decides to stay with Ato and the Iwi to help them repair their village, but he leaves a finally message for his father and puts recorder in a Monarch kevlar float bag and sends it out to sea on an Iwi boat for his father to find. In 2002, things become complicated for the Monarch team searching for the Gargantuas when the Chinese military capture Gaira to use as a weapon and try to keep Monarch out of the Gargantua situation so that they can locate Sanda themselves. Devonian Arc In 2010, a Monarch team is in the process of tracking Anguirus after the battle ankylosaurs battle with Destoroyah in 2008. They had tracked him to the American-Mexican border wall that he had destroyed in 2004 but had soon lost him in Mexico once he had begun burrowing underground. Another team is also looking into sightings of Hedorah after the Smog Monster was thought to he been destroyed by Super MechaGodzilla in 2008. The first sighting being around China but due to China's prevention of Monarch in their nation in the past, they are unable to investigate the sighting and have to wait for the next possible sighting. As a result of Hedorah being seen sighted near multiple oil slicks across the glode, Monarch is unable to pin point an precise location of the Smog monster. Cryogs' Revenge Arc After the supposed death of Godzilla in 2010, Monarch attempts to track down Manda, Titanosaurus and Gezora, who where missing after the destruction of Devonian Kingdom. They believe that if either of the three sea monsters survived, then Godzilla may still be alive. In 2012, Monarch finally gains access to continue their research in China in a case in the United Nations when it was revealed that China's government had been harboring Gaira as a potential weapon. Monarch uses this opportunity to search China's land and sea for Varan after he disappeared in 2010. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, at the same time that Lucy Casprell,Kristen Sumers and Jason Ford are investigating the Meganulon eggs in Sao Paulo, Brazil, Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham go undercover for the same purpose when Godzilla and Ebirah arrive in the city, forcing them to flee the area. Several Monarch teams managed to pin point locations of certain Kaiju: Varan near Hokkaido, Kamacuras back on his home of Solgell Island, Titanosaurus off the coast of Sydney, Gezora in the Eastern Indian Ocean and Manda in the Pacific Ocean (Surprisingly found resting among what appear to be underwater ruins that are of an unknown culture). However, in these locations, the Cryogs send down the Trilopods to hunt the Kaiju. The teams tracking Varan, Titanosaurus and Kamacuras managed to survive the cross fire but the teams tracking Manda and Gezora are destroyed by the Trilopod Manda and Trilopod Gezora. Post-Trilopod War Arc In January 2015, Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham contact Commander Chavez of CKR Forces to help locating Godzilla after the Trilopod War with the assistance of Miki Saegusa. Off the coast of Japan, on the USS Saratoga, Serizwa, Graham and Chavez obverse Miki trying to telepathically track Godzilla. The Sonar system picks up on object heading in their location. Vivienne becomes concern, but Serizawa assures her to Miki knows what to do. Soon Godzilla surfaces from the water and sees Miki, as the human and Kaiju telepathically communicate with each other, Serizawa and the others observe from a distance. Soon Miki, invites Serizawa over to make contact with Godzilla. Sensing no threat from Serizawa or the others, Godzilla realizes that not all humans are as bad as he realized. After Godzilla thanks Miki and leaves, Miki thanks Serizawa for letting see Godzilla again and Serizawa intern thanks her giving him the experience. Vivienne tells Miki that the offer for her to join Monarch is still open. Miki thanks her for the offer but states she will think about it for a while longer, with both Serizawa and Vivienne accepting her response. In late 2015 & early 2016, Monarch discovered three new Kaiju in a dormant state: Gabara in Okinawa, Ganimes in Alaska and Dagahra in Honshu, Japan. Monarch sends teams to each location to start an out post to study each slumbering Kaiju. However, SpaceGodzilla arrives at each location one at a time to awaken the dormant Kaiju and have them join the Earth Conquerors. The celestial saurian slaughters the Monarch teams in each locations. Members Category:Humans Category:Organization